Talk:''Phineas and Ferb'' (film)
3D Animation I really hope that by live action, they just mean real-life background scenes and 2D characters like in Rollercoaster. If they wanted CGi, I'd have it like Tangled 'cause any other combination would be just weird. Basically, I hope it's like Mary Poppins or Enchanted and it's orchestrated by Alan Menken (Me is a fan and he can do more than just classy Broadway music). -"My friends are my power!" 02:25, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. live action movies based on cartoons DON'T WORK they look stupid take ben 10 they look really stupid and the design is a lot more realistic, the only exception is the loony tunes ones as they used new characters instead of liveactionized them. I mean at the moment the hand drawn feature departments looks like it has nothing on after july after Pooh 2 is finished Joshoedit 07:42, January 24, 2011 (UTC) WHOA!, I'm really shocked that it's going to be realeased in 2014! I mean I know it's in the early stages of the making but I have to wait REALLY long for this one.......Waiting....... Doofenshmirtz is still beholding.........the beholding will have to be at least almost 3 years worth....... (sighs) this is going to be really annoying........ ugh, waiting and beholding takes forever! bue anyways... I'll be going into 9th grade when that airs! :( man, and were still beholding Across the 2nd dimension too! -Phineas And Ferb Luver! 02:53, February 21, 2011 (UTC) The fact that it's only in the early stages and yet there's already a tentative release date is a little bit suspicious. I don't think we should trust that date just yet, and we should wait for more information to come out, like with ATSD. 2010 was popping up everywhere as the release date last year. Now we know for certain that it's this summer because of reliable information. Black Spiderman 02:58, February 21, 2011 (UTC) This won't end well. Live-action movies based on cartoons always detract from the actual cartoon itself. Take that new Fairly OddParents movie that's gonna come out, for example. It'll probably take a turn for the worst. But maybe not, I mean, Dan and Swampy are working on it :) ~[[User:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|'LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ']]Ain't Got Rhythm! Well, it's still at very early development, things can change like it won't be live action anymore. (If there has to be live action, make it Mary Poppins-ish with the PnF characters in 2D) Nintendo 3DS - Take a look inside! 16:54, April 30, 2011 (UTC) You never know, even though PART of it will be live-action, it may turn out pretty good. I don't think we should compare it to the Fairly OddParents movie, though. That's not a very good comparison. Plus, they are two different companies/channels. I'm interested to see what they will do with P&F. Remember, it says it will be live-action AND animation. Now, if they don't get the original voice actors for the animated parts I will be disappointed. We'll just have to wait and see. I say we all need to be patient and remember that, sometimes, these things can turn out pretty well. Remember, DISNEY is doing this. The same studio that does the cartoon. It may not be as bad as you think; also, Jeff and Dan will be taking part in it, too. I think it'll turn out okay. Shadowstar556 "Oh no! Ninja-vampires, I hate these guys!" 22:18, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Is this a sequel to Across the Second Dimension? I have seen this before. Is this going to be a sequel to the movie? Is Phineas and Ferb going to know the Agent P secret again? Please help me know! —Niagra Falls, or DOES IT?! 18:03, 14 November 2011 (UTC) :As of right now, there is no information about the plot. :( [[User:Livin' in a fun house|'Optimists']] wear baseball caps. They always hope for sunlight. 23:13, November 14, 2011 (UTC)